


Dance.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, bill is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: It´s early in the morning and someone just keeps dancing way too sexy.
Relationships: Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader / Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 27





	Dance.

Her bare tights and hips softy moved against the chair as she applied the last cape of mascara and mumbled a few lyrics of the song she was listening to. She started to put the every make up item back in their place, singing and kind of dancing to the music. Smiling as she went around the closet looking for the outfit she had thought of. She was putting the buttoned up shirt on when Riptide started sounding in her speaker and she stopped buttoning the shirt midway just to dance and sing.

She swung around the room, using the clothes as props, running her hands against her own body, pushing herself against and off the walls, laughing at her own stupidity until the song ended. A slower song begun and she grabbed her phone to change it, getting startled by Bill’s hands on her hips in the process.

— Good morning. — he said before kissing her cheek. She smiled a put her hands on his and turned her head to softly kiss his lips but she couldn’t help her boyfriend’s half hard dick pressed against her ass. Her smile shifted into a mischievous one, as she pressed a bit more against him only to release herself from his grip almost instantly.

She turned around an innocent look in her eyes as she hugged his waist, pressing almost all of her body on his as she looked up to see his face — Did I wake you? — she asked, a bit of concern and guilt in her voice. A soft, loving smile had lingered on Bill’s lips since he found her dancing in her closet, it somehow grew in sentiment but not in size. He shook his head, leaning downwards to kiss her lips, softly grabbing her jaw with his right hand as his left still lingered on her hip — Then what are you doing up so early?

He moved his right hand — I wanted to make you some breakfast before you go. — she smiled at his sweet words and softly kissed the top of his chest before he added — Otherwise won’t have any because you spend too much time dancing.

— I do not. — she let go of him, however he didn’t do the same, arms still loosely hung around her waist, hooked together by his hands feasting almost above her ass.

He pushed her in closer by her hips, letting her feel the fabric of his boxer against the skin of her inner tights besides what were his boxer covering — Oh, you don’t? — he teased, still pressing more against her. She shuddered in her spot, almost about to stand on tiptoe and start to give in completely, but she decided against it. Instead she shook her head to the question he asked, fearing speaking and letting Bill see how bad he had her, how desperate he had made her, how much she was craving for him to satisfy her right then and there.

But she remembered she had to go, and she was a bit short on time. Bill saw something change in her face but he still pressed his almost completely hard dick against her as if to say that she could have it, if she wanted.

— I have to go.  
— What about a quicky?  
They said almost at the same time.

She shook her head and he almost made puppy eyes — I can’t be late. — she stated, waiting for Bill to let her loose.

— You won’t be late.

— Yes I will.

— You know you want to, Lis.

— I do. But I can’t. — she said, A bit remorseful — It can wait until tonight.

— But I’ll be hard all day. — he whined, a bit flustered.

— And I’ll be horny. — she said sliding her hands around his waist, almost savoring every muscle on the trail but his unpleased face stayed put — C'mon, I’ll make up to you.

He raised an eyebrow letting her hips loose a bit — How?

— I don’t know… However you want, ok? — she smiled and Bill did the same, kissing her softly before letting her go.

— Okay, then. — he smiled, looking around for a pair if jean and grabbing the first he could find — I’ll make us some breakfast. — he kissed her cheek before going towards the kitchen stopping midway to see her dance again as she look for her dress pants.

He watched her swing her hips around, thinking of ideas for that night, smiling at his own thoughts and the way she danced while she buttoned up her shirt.


End file.
